


Second Nature.

by Shortstuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Heavy Drug and Alcohol use, Humanstuck, Masturbation, Underage Drinking, stoners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortstuck/pseuds/Shortstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy gets angry sometimes when she drinks. Especially after she talks to her mother. What happens when she storms from her house at night and meets an insanely nice guy in the park? She brings him home for drinks of course.</p><p>Don't expect updates too often, please. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark out. The full moon shining brightly in the night sky. There was not a cloud to be seen, only stars, millions and millions of stars, twinkling beautifully in the blue-black sky. And down below watching was a man. A rather tall man. A thin man with pasty, white skin and black shaggy hair. His face was embellished with a lip ring and white clown makeup. His ears came up to a small point at the top with rather large plugs in the bottom. His dark brown eyes fixated on the wonderful sight above him. As he lay on his back, hands folded on his chest, he couldn't help but admire the tiny little miracles floating up in the sky. He didn't know what time it was, how lost he was, or how long he was laying there, all he did know was that he was high and enjoying life like a motherfucker.

Her footsteps Were fast and frantic, stomping through the parks sidewalks in a manner most angry. He fists were balled up in fists under her folded arms. Her long white shirt seemed to glow in the moonlight, Her blonde hair giving off a bright shine. She stomped to the playground and kicked the mulch, getting a few pieces of mulch caught in her black legging and some falling in her shoes. She groaned and took a seat on one of the swings in a huff.

The man had his gaze affixed on her, watching her every move, every step. He didn't mean to stare, it was kind of hard not to watch a strange girl stomping around a park in the early morning hours. He never did move, only watched, from his place on the ground. He smiled as she sat down and chuckled quietly.

'Hey!' The blonde shouted, a bit startled, after hearing him make a noise. It took him a second to responde, and even then, all he did was sit up in his own surprised manner and folded his legs under him, looking directly at her. It took him another few seconds to respond with actual words.

'Hey, yo.' Was all he managed, looking to her and smiling a most genuine, simple smile. She let out a small sigh.

'Who are you?' She asked, as she stood, a small slur in her voice told him that she was indeed a little tipsy.

'I didn't mean to go and be all scaring you, lil' Sis.' He said happily as he pulled out another joint from the pocket of his loose black pants, pants that were covered in polkadots, pants baggy enough to almost completely cover his torn-up, purple converse. 'You look like you could motherfucking use up some of this miracle herb I got burning over here.' He held the joint up and smiled. The girl shook her head and took a step back.

'You offer weed to every person you meet?' She asked, suspiciously, not really getting a dangerous vibe from the guy, but she wasn't ready to let her guard down yet.

'Well it motherfucking seems to me that you are all over here in need of something to be calming those unhappy nerves of yours and I got just the motherfucking thing to be all doing that with.' He smiled,lighing it and taking a hit from it out of habit, making it a small hit so there was plenty for her, should she decide on it. He looked to her as she stepped towards him, moving slowly. He held out the small rolled bit towards her. She finished walking towards him and sat in the grass next to him.

'I have never smoked anything in my life.' She said quietly.

'First time for everything, Lil Sis. Let me tell you, after you smoke this be prepared to witness all motherfucking sorts of wicked miracles.' He handed it off to her and she took a small hit, holding the smoke in for a few moments before coughing and releasing the puff of smoke into the air. It burned. It felt like her throat was on fire. She stuck her tongue out.

'Oh no thank you.' She handed it back to him with a cough. 'I don't think I liked that.' He took the joint and merely smiled towards her.

'That's all motherfucking fine and well and good and whatnot.' He said, laying back on his back. 'It's a motherfucking miracle all on its own that you all motherfucking went and tried some of the wicked herb.' He hit the joint himself. The girl watched him, fascinated. 

'What's your name, yo.' She asked.

'Gamzee.' He looked towards her as he blew smoke out of his mouth. 'What's your motherfucking title, there, lil sis?'  
'I'm Roxy.' She said, not peeling her eyes away from him. She began to feel a little lightheaded. It wasn't really a bad feeling, but it was different than the lightheaded she is used to.

'Roxy is a right motherfucking name, lil sis.' He said as a compliment. 'That title is like your own personal miracle. Names are motherfucking miracles.' He offered the joint to her to be polite. She took it, shocking him a bit. She hit it and coughed again, feeling a sudden wave of tingles run through her body. She smiled and took another hit, holding the smoke from this one in a bit longer, and coughing a lot less.

'I guess it's a pretty rad name, yo.' She said, exhaling and chuckling a bit. The lightheaded feeling came back, she scoffed and lay herself down next to Gamzee in the grass, admiring the stars with him for a moment as she heard him hit the joint again. Her guard was totally down, now. She felt vulnerable, but at the same time safe. Anxious but at the same time calm. Angry but at the same time, the happiest she has ever been. She held her hand out for no reason. Gamzee reached out and slid the small bud into her fingers. She took another hit and handed it back to him.

'You seem to be all handling this much motherfucking better, now.' He said happily taking the small bit back from her, smiling. 'Not a single motherfucking cough out of you, there, lil sis.'

'I guess I am getting a bit used to it.' She whispered, holding her hand up towards the sky again, closing her eyes. She felt her high beginning to come on in full force, adding to her somewhat tipsy state, leaving her in a state of pure bliss and happiness. Gamzee turned his head towards the sky, admiring, smiling. He began to chuckle. She jumped a bit, pulling her arm in and turning her head to look at him. He looked back to her.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be all scaring a motherfucking sis like that.' He sat up slowly and folded his legs, taking the last hit off the joint he had and sighing sadly. 'Damn.' He whispered.

'Everything okay?' She whispered, sitting up next to him, keeping her legs extended. He closed his eyes and looked up.

'I'm all motherfucking out.' He replied, tilting his head towards her and opening his eyes.

'Well what do you want to do?' She asked, her voice still a whisper, her mind a daze.

'I guess I should be all heading home and whatnot.' He stood up, a bit wobbly, holding out a hand for Roxy to grab. She took it and he helped pull her to her feet. She stumbled and fell into him. Her eyes widened and she felt like everything around her was spinning, swirling and pulling her to the ground.'

'Holy shit.' She chuckled, leaning to him, putting all her weight on his chest. He held her closely and carefully, making sure she couldn't fall, but also being gentle enough so he didn't hurt her.

'Are you going to be all okay and shit, there, lil motherfucking sis?' He helped her stand on her own, still holding her back and arm. She simply nodded and tried to walk, gasping as she heard every step in her ears, laughing quietly to herself. Gamzee laughed at her, both laughing like stoned fools, which was exactly what they were.

'Can you, uh, help me to get home here please?' She whispered as she leaned on his side, her hands on his shoulder.

'Will you be leading the motherfucking way for me?' He asked, taking a step with her as she stumbled a bit more.

'Of course.' She said, beginning to cautiously walk towards her house that was just a short was from the park. He held her close as they slowly made their way to her apartment complex. It wasn't too far from the park they were at, much to Gamzee's relief.

'Which all one is yours?' He asked, walking into the building, still supporting her. She stood a bit on her own and pointed to the stairs going up with a laugh. He chuckled and shook his head as he helped her up the small flight of 9 steps, leading her to a selection of 3 doors. She pointed to the one with the large 'D' on it. He shuffled her over to it as she reached into her bra and pulled out a small key. He looked away from her as she did, making her blush and laugh a bit.

Once the door was open he was hit with a sweet smell of lavender. Her home was beautiful and smelled good to boot. He kicked the door shut with his shoe and looked around a bit more. THe first thing he saw was the living room and a couch. He quickly led her to it, being careful of the small coffee table in front of it, sitting her down slowly and looking around. Along with the small grey couch she had a matching grey chair, two large bookshelves riddled with books and game guides. He turned from her to see a huge TV with every game system you could imagine hooked to it, a smaller shelf sat next to the TV stand with a bunch of games for each system. He smiled and turned back to her, she was slumped on the couch, looking at him with a smirk. She patted the seat next to her. He shrugged and sat next to her, looking at the contents of the small table. It was covered in empty wine cooler bottles and an empty bottle of vodka. A small book was sitting next to a box of tissues with a black xbox controller sitting on top of that.

'Want a drink?' She asked, rolling her head towards him. He only shook his head, feeling a bit out of place in her house. She only shrugged and reached into the couch cushion between them, pulling out a remote and tunring the TV on before stuffing it back. She then reached forward, grabbing the controller and turning it on. She looked to him again. He finally smiled again, coming down a bit from his high. 

'Want me to be all heading out?' He asked, standing up. She grabbed his arm.

'Why don't you stay and play some games with me?' She asked with a genuine smile. He sat back down.

'I'm not one for playing any of these motherfucking things, but I can be all watching you if you like.' He kicked his shoes off, making himself comfy, pulling his feet up onto the couch and folding them. She bounced a bit.

'Well if you insist!' She logged onto her live account and began playing Borderlands. Gamzee watched in awe as she was racing through the levels with skills he hasn't even seen his friend Sollux display. And that's all Sollux does is play games and mess with his computer shit. Gamzee was impressed. His gaze shifted from the TV to her. Roxy's demeanor was calm, almost as if this was second nature to her. And it was.

"how much do you go all and play these games, there, Rox?' He asked, still looking more at her than the TV. 'I'm all impressed as a motherfucker. I ain't ever seen someone play like you motherfucking do.' She laughed.

'It's a weird thing having people think I'm good at this shit.' She chuckled out, not breaking her gaze from the screen.

'Well why the motherfuck not? Look at all these wicked miracles you are making happen for me to be witness to.' He gestured to the TV and leaned forward a bit, his hands hanging in front of him off the couch. He chuckled at his own stance. Roxy paused her game and looked at him with a snort.

'These are my life.' She stood and stretched, walking away from the couch with only a small stagger. Her path took her behind the couch on her way to the kitchen. Gamzee stood up and followed. 'I have always loved them. My Mom thought it was odd I picked up the games and my brothers didn't.' She opened up the freezer and pulled out a bottle of cherry vodka, setting it on the counter. 'My brother, Dirk, was into robotics while Dave was into music. DJing. They still are. But they made careers out of it.' She pulled a bottle of Pepsi out of her fridge. 'I didn't do any of that shit.' She poured equal parts of both into two glasses and handed Gamzee one. 'Sorry. Didn't mean to get all personal on ya, Gam.' She held her glass up. 'Cheers!' She quickly slugged a good portion of hers, seemingly unfazed by the large amount of Vodka in the glass. Gamzee merely looked at his.

'I can't be all drinking this.' He sighed, setting it down. She raised an eyebrow at him.

'Well why not?' She took another sip of hers.

'I'm only 20.' He chuckled. She laughed also and handed him the glass back. He shook his head. 'It's one motherfucking thing to be walking around all high and shit, but to sip on this wicked potion and go walking outside could be all getting me in bigger trouble.'

'Then stay here tonight!' Roxy smiled. 'That way you can drink with me! You shared with me now let me share with you!'

'You only just went and motherfucking met me and now you're all offering a wicked motherfucker to be staying up here a night?'

'Only if you promise to drink with me.' She held her glass back up at him. He looked at his and finally raised it, tapping it to hers, making a small tinking noise as they both downed the liquid in one swig.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the night the drinking continued. Roxy seemed to have an endless supply at her disposal. Gamzee was drunk almost in no time flat, having never really been able to drink in his life. It took Roxy a bit more to get to his level, but she had been drinking almost twice as much as him and was feeling the same effects as him soon. They laughed and played games, Roxy kicking Gamzee's butt at everything they played. He didn't mind, however.

'I'm all so motherfucking terrible at this shit.' He laughed as he set his controller down and lay down on the couch next to Roxy. 

'No! No, come on now, come on.' She slurred, picking his controller up and setting it back in his lap. 'We're having so much fucking fun, Gamzee, come on!' She insisted, slapping his arm. He laughed and shook his head.

'You're kicking my motherfucking ass, there, Roxy. I can't be all being better than you! It's no use.' He chuckled grabbing his drink and sitting up. She sighed and sat her controller down, too, looking at him with a smile.

'So then what is it that you, Gamzee, sir, want to do tonight?' She asked, looking at her empty glass and reaching over and taking his, swallowing the contents quickly. He looked at her in disbelief and chuckled.

'Well it looks like I'll be all making myself another motherfucking drink!' He stood up from the couch, laughing as he wobbled to the kitchen. Roxy ran up behind him, knocking them both into the kitchen counter.

'Like hell.' She sassed, snatching his glass and setting his down on the counter after hers. 'You are drunk as hell!' She said, turning to grab the fridge handle and missing completely, laughing as she took two more tries grabbing at it before Gamzee slid his hand along the front of it and grabbed the handle, pulling it open, wobbling as he opened it.

'Uh-huh. Who's the drunk motherfucker here now?' He asked as she stuck her tongue out, grabbing a different bottle out this time. It was Whiskey. She handed it to Gamzee with a smirk on her face.

'Drink this.' She smiled, Grabbing her Vodka and some more Pop and carefully placing them on the counter. He eyed the bottle carefully and smiled when he finally came to the realization of what it was. He twisted the top off with a chuckle and tossed it on the counter. It hit one of the glasses, making a loud clank noise, causing Roxy to look up at him. He brought the bottle to his lips and began to take large swigs. Her eyes widened as she watched him swallow 4 big gulps before slamming the bottle down on the counter and coughing violently. It burned to feel it all go down, and the aftertaste was bitter and it stung. He put his hand on his chest and shuddered. Roxy patted his back and began laughing.

'Don't be all laughing.' He said between hacks. 'It wasn't all that motherfucking funny.' Roxy ignored him and continued laughing.

'Yes it was.' She picked up the bottle and took a large sip out of it as well, nowhere near as fazed as he was. 'That's how a pro does it!' She put the lid back on the bottle before shoving it into the fridge. She handed Gamzee a new glass full of drink. He smirked and took a sip after calming down. She took a swig of hers as she leaned against the counter, looking over at Gamzee. He was smiling towards her. She smiled back. Both were happy drunken smiles. Roxy pushed herself off the counter and walked back to the living room where she stood, waiting for Gamzee. He didn't move. He just stood there looking down at his feet, his hands on the counter. She called out to him. He jumped and looked up.

'Don't go and throw up out here, please. Bathroom is down the hall.' She slurred quietly, walking towards him, a slight sway of drunkenness about her. He shook his head. She started pushing him down the hall towards her restroom. He stopped and chuckled, making himself difficult to push.

'I'm not going to be all throwing up here.' He said, putting his body weight backwards on her, making Roxy hold him up a bit. She scoffed and laughed, still holding her drink like a pro. She backed away quickly, making him stumble backwards and eventually fall in his drunken state. They both laughed loudly. She stood over him smiling.

'Then why were you just standing there like a lemon?' She chuckled, using a game reference she didn't think he'd get, but it still made her laugh.

'I am pretty sure I just had a motherfucking revelation. Something I just went and all suddenly became in the know about.' He said, lifting himself off the wall and stumbling towards Roxy. She semi-caught him, mostly stopping his forward stumbling. He stopped right in front oh her, their bodies touching. He was looking down at her with a deadpan expression, somewhat blushed, Her hand was on his chest, the other one holding a drink off to the side. His were both at his sides. He opened his mouth and brought his arms up, placing them on her shoulders and whispered something. 'Pockets.'

'What?' Roxy asked confused as he let go of her and walked back into the kitchen, pulling a wallet out of his pocket and tossing it onto the counter. She made her way next to him. 'Your wallet?' She asked, even more confused. He nodded.

'It's the motherfucking contents of this motherfucking wallet that I was all remembering I had.' He opened it and pulled out a small baggie. 'I have my motherfucking older brothers shit on here.' It wasn't a lot. Roxy had to almost squint to see it in her drunken state. 'I'm not exactly as out as I motherfucking thought.' He said pulling out a small packet of rolling paper.

'You said that was your brothers.' Roxy protested, setting her glass down and folding her arms. 

'It all is, but I was going to be all giving it to him. He didn't even know I motherfucking had all this shit.' He said as he began rolling a small joint with it. Roxy watched as he moved his fingers with such skill, folding and rolling and moving. Even as drunk as he was he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Almost a second nature to him. He held it up proudly with a smile.

'That's it?' She asked, smelling the drug.

'This is all we motherfucking need!' He said, grabbing his drink and walking to the living room, Roxy followed with her drink as well. She watched as he sat down and lit the joint as quickly as she arrived. He inhaled and swallowed the smoke, coughing it all up almost right away. Roxy's eyes opened wide as he handed it to her. She slowly stuck the end in her mouth and sucked, instantly fighting the urge to cough, not being able to suppress it long. Almost as soon as the bud was removed fro her lips she began coughing, harshly, much like Gamzee when he drank earlier. He laughed, this time deeper, harsher, almost scary to Roxy. He reached over and grabbed the joint from her taking another hit, not coughing this time.

'You sure your brother won't get mad?' Roxy asked, taking another drink and setting her glass down, letting out a few more coughs. Gamzee shook his head a few times.

'No. Motherfucker always has his own shit. He's usually where I am getting all of my shit from. His girlfriend is all growing some of the best shit you have ever been all smoking. Miracles. Inhaling the motherfucking miracles.' He took a long drag and offered it to Roxy. She leaned forward and took a small hit. He watched her and chuckled a bit as he let out his smoke. 'Shit is motherfucking outstanding.' He said as She backed away from the joint and he pulled it back down to his lips, holding it there.

'Do you live with your brother?' Roxy asked, choking out her words and smoke.

'No. I'm all living with my best motherfucking friend, Karkat.' Gamzee smiled. 'Motherfucker is really all my only motherfucking friend. But I'm just motherfucking okay with that. He's the best miracle that could ever happen to a brother.'

'That's so freaking cool.' She smiled at him. He lie down on the couch, scrunching his knees up so he didn't touch Roxy with his feet.

'I motherfucking know it. He's one hell of a motherfucker. I just can't be all smoking in him house and shit. It's why I go all out and wander.' He peeked over at her. She was watching him closely.'And that's when a wicked sister went all out and found this motherfucker.'

'And it was so heckie cool!' She added with a laugh, already feeling the floating feeling from the pot. 'And this stuff is strong.' She whispered, putting her hand on her head.' He sat up and put his hands on her shoulders, holding her as still as his shaking self could.

'Are you going to be all motherfucking alright Roxy?' He asked with concern lining his voice. She looked up at his with a huge smile and nodded, reaching over and grabbing her drink. He let go of her but didn't lay back down, instead began watching her. She slugged the rest of her drink and smirked as she set it back down.

'Oh I'm all good over here.' She said, feeling better than she has ever felt. Gamzee smiled and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Nothing could come out. Roxy's lips were upon his, kissing him lightly. His eyes opened wide, still processing the current events in his mind. She backed away, her face flushed, her eyes closed, a smile creeping across her face. Gamzee froze, still in shock, still in disbelief. Roxy chuckled but said nothing. Only looking at him.

'Well?' She finally said, winking at him. His body unfroze. He leaned forward, pushing his hungry lips to hers in a violent, sloppy kiss. His hands slammed to the arm of the couch behind her, trapping her between them. The joint still lay between his fingers. A small smile stayed on her face as she twisted her body to face him, her hands grabbing each side of his face, holding his face to hers, not like he wanted to go anywhere.

Gamzee gasped when she wrapped her legs around him, pulling his hips down to hers, holding him there tightly. He moaned, feeling himself grow hard as they started to grind up against each other.

'Shit.' He groaned as he broke the kiss, slowly kissing down her neck while rolling his hips against hers. She was sighing an panting, running her fingers up through his hair, pulling out a few tangles. He leaned up, looking her in the eyes. Her eyes were glazed over and red. He brought the joint up to his lips one last time and took a long hit. Roxy's hands moved down to rub his chest. He placed the small bud in her lips to get one last hit from it. They both exhaled in unison as gamzee set the exhausted bud on the coffee table. Roxy pulled him back to her by the collar of his shirt, reuniting their lips. He slid his hand down her side and pulled her up from the couch, laying on his back and bringing her to lay on top of him. She laughed as she straddled him on the couch, his hands making their way to her hips. She leaned down on his chest, her hands on his forearms. She was grinding on him slowly as she kissed. Her body becoming heavier on him. He groaned a few times, re-adjusting her body on his a few times. Her lips slid from his, her head fell to the side, her eyes shut, her breathing calm. She had passed out.

Gamzee gently pushed her off of him, laying her back gently. He huffed and looked down at his erection with a chuckle. He stood from the couch and looked down at her body. She looked peaceful. He picked her up carefully and carried her down the hall in the easiest, slowest way he could until he found her room. It was filled with cat plushies and dolls, the color pink could be seen a lot and it brought a laugh from him, making Roxy stir a bit in his arms. He shut up really quickly and placed her down on her bed. He did his best to shimmy the blanket out from under her and pull it over her body. He backed away and smiled, walking out the door and closing it behind him. From there he headed to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

He flicked the light on, the mirror right in front of him, showing his reflection smirking back at him. He walked over to the sink and looked closely at his face, laughing a bit as he reached down and tugged his pants low enough to allow his erection to be free. He grabbed it with one hand, using the other to prop himself up on the counter. He slowly began stroking it, moaning, thinking of how thing earlier could have been different if she stayed awake. His strokes sped up, his hips thrusting forward, he began to moan and pant louder. The combination of being high and drunk was killing him, making masturbating alone become a bit of an overload. His hand on the counter balled up into a fist. He looked in the mirror. He was covered in sweat, his eyes looking just like Roxy's did earlier. He bit his lip and groaned. He was close.

'Fuck, Roxy.' He laughed and looked down, watching himself. 'Motherfucking falling asleep.' He whispered as his bottom lip quivered. His body tensed up after a few more thrusts into his hand, he released into the sink in front of him with a shuddering moan. He pumped away, milking his orgasm for all it was worth. His body was growing weak and he began to shake. He released his limp self after a while, hand covered in his seed, and fell to the ground with a grunt. He was panting and chuckling as he looked at his hand, fingers spread apart. He wouldn't dare touch it to anything.

After a few moments he slowly picked himself up, his body weak and trembling. He ran his hand under the faucet, washing them, being sure to wipe up any traces he may leave behind. He shook his head and cursed to himself as he left the bathroom quietly, making sure Roxy's door was still closed. He made his way for the living room, stopping by the stove in the kitchen to look at the time. It was only 12:30. He thought it had been much later. It didn't bother him, though. The only person it may have bothered would have been Karkat, but he'd have to wait to talk to him until tomorrow. And boy was he sure he was going to hear it. 

He laughed as he plopped himself on the couch, realizing he had been laughing a lot tonight. He had a lot of wicked fun with Roxy. He fell asleep thinking about how much more they should hang out like this.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Roxy awoke with only a small headache. She wasn't one for headaches, but shes almost certain that the weed is the culprit behind her headache and her extremely dry mouth. Her throat felt like a desert. She sat up and sighed, becoming increasingly confused as to how she wound up in her room. She's certain she didn't walk in here on her own. The last thing she could remember was Gamzee drinking her Whiskey. Oh an then he had some weed left. She remembered smoking. She remembered sitting on the couch. She remembered everything in that second. She remembered what they did, or at least started doing. She covered her mouth and shook her head. Did they have sex? Was she blackout drunk doing it? She stood up off of her bed, feeling a bit woozy still. She looked at her alarm clock. It was almost 2 in the afternoon. She has never slept in this late. She felt horrible. She stretched and made her way to her bedroom door, opening it. She made her way to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth quietly, unsure if Gamzee was anywhere near her or even still in the apartment. She wiped up her smudged makeup and fixed her hair a bit. She straightened out her shirt and slid her leggings off, leaving only her long shirt on. She exited the bathroom and headed back into her room, pulling on a pair of shorts and huffing.

She headed straight for the kitchen, seeing all the glasses from the night before and sighed, setting them all in the sink as she began setting up a pot of coffee. She heard shuffling on the couch. She froze out of fear for a moment, remembering Gamzee. She finished assembling the coffee and walked over to the couch, finding him shirtless and asleep. His socks were tucked into his shoes and his shirt was tossed over the back of the couch. Nothing about his pose was graceful. His arms were above his head, wrists crossed on the arm of the couch. His legs were wide open, one not even on the couch anymore. His head was tilted to the side with his mouth wide open. Roxy couldn't help but laugh a bit as she walked over to him and shook him awake. He wouldn't budge. She left him alone for the moment and turned on her Xbox before walking away, back into the kitchen. The coffee was still pouring from the maker into the pot. She yawned and leaned against the counter, staring at the glass container with droopy eyes. She still felt so tired and exhausted from last night. 

Finally her coffee had finished brewing. She grabbed two coffee mugs and set them on the counter, pouring herself enough to almost fill it up to the top. She made her way back to the living room and picked up her controller with one hand as the other held the coffee cup. She took a huge drink of it as she set her mug down, starting up her game of Skyrim. She looked over at Gamzee, who was moving around a bit now that the room was filled with noise. She smiled and watched him roll away from the TV, curling up into a ball.

'Gamzee.' She whispered, nudging his leg. He groaned and scooted more towards the back of the couch. Roxy giggled and pulled her leg up, pushing on him with it. She got into a rhythm, constantly pushing him. He began to grunt into each shove as he slowly began to wake up. He slowly sat up as he scooted away from her.

'Well good motherfucking morning.' He winced, thrusting his head into his hands. 'What motherfucking time is it?' 

'About two in the afternoon. I made coffee if you want some.' She said, looking to him with a smile. He pulled his hand away from his head.

'Motherfucking shit.' He groaned. 'Do you have a motherfucking phone a brother can be all using?' He asked, leaning towards her. She nodded and looked around for her cell phone. She remembered having it before she left her place last night, but didn't remember where she had put it. She moved around her empty bottles on the coffee table and found it. She handed it to him. 'Thanks.' He whispered as he dialed Karkat's phone number.

'Hello?' The familiar, stern voice answered.

'Karkat, Bro!' Gamzee said cheerfully.

'Gamzee? Where the fuck have you been?' Karkat yelled.

'Over a motherfucking friends house.'

'Oh Which friend. Suddenly you have all these motherfucking friends you are hanging out with and didn't have any fucking time to let me know what was happening! Really fucking nice you asshole!'

'I'm all sorry and shit, Karkat but she's really fucking cool and I'm all okay.' He assured, being unfazed by Karkat's yelling.

'Well you need to get the fuck back here now! I don't care how, but you need to get here right the fuck now.'

'Well I'm going to be all walking and it will be taking a motherfucker a little while to be getting back.'

'Then run, you fuck!' Karkat hung up. Gamzee smiled and put the phone down on the table. Roxy stared at him in shock.

'I could hear him from here, is everything okay?' She asked, putting her controller in her lap and pausing the game. He nodded and stood up.

'He's always motherfucking like that. It's all meaning he's caring.' He walked to the kitchen. Roxy followed with her coffee and watched as he poured himself a small cup.

'Are you sure?' She asked, taking a sip of hers. Gamzee did the same and nodded again. He cracked his neck and set his mug down, stretching a bit.

'He's going to be just motherfucking fine. He's a tough lil motherfucker, I'll be all giving him that.' Gamzee smiled at Roxy. She sighed. A somewhat awkward silence fell between them. Nothing was said for a few moments, they just stood in the kitchen and drank coffee, finishing their cups up. Roxy took their cups and set them in the sink, huffing. She looked up at him, her mood different.

'What happened last night?' She asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Gamzee's eyes widened. Roxy looked to him with a worried look on her face. Gamzee, remembering everything, didn't want her to feel awkward or anything. He simply shrugged.

'We drank and smoked like the wicked motherfuckers we are.' He replied with a genuine smile. He wasn't lying. Roxy folded her arms and shook her head at him.

'That's not it. What else?' She stressed.

'We were all playing videogames?' He suggested, now knowing what she was really trying to get out of him.

'Gamzee, please.' Her voice was a whisper, her face looked sad and hurt. His smile went away as he put his hands on his hips.

'We almost went and got it on.' He said bluntly. 'But you were all passing out from the wicked herb that I had so I was all taking you and laying you down in your own motherfucking bed.' Roxy sighed, somewhat relieved.

'So we didn't? You didn't?' She stammered out, too nervous to actually say anything related to sex.

'No way, Rox. I wouldn't be all about doing that with you being all passed the fuck out.' He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. Roxy smiled at him and giggled a bit, relieved.

'Thanks, Gamzee. You rock.' She said, walking back to the living room and shutting her game off. 'Do you want a ride home?' She asked as she started rooting around for her keys.

'I can be all walking. You don't have to take a motherfucker anywhere.' He laughed, putting his shirt back on.

'I know, but I don't mind!' She pulled her keys out from under the couch as Gamzee sat down to put his shoes on.

'Well if a wicked sis is insisting then I shouldn't be all motherfucking quick to deny her taking me!' He finished tying his shoes and stood up.

'Alright. Let me go change and I'll take you! Don't want Karkat to worry any more than he has to!' She smiled, walking back to her room. Gamzee sat back down and sighed, happy Roxy wasn't mad at him after last night. He doesn't want to ruin their friendship over something like almost having sex. He still looked down at his hands remembering how he was just jerking off to the thought of her last night, knowing that if the opportunity arose again, he still probably wouldn't say no. Something about being around her felt right for him. Like their friendship just fit perfectly. It made him smile. Maybe Karkat would be happy for him making a new friend instead of hanging out with all of his.

Roxy closed the door of her room and plopped down on her bed for a moment, thinking. While she was relieved she Gamzee didn't take advantage of her, she was still a bit sad they didn't actually get to do anything. She wouldn't have minded, had she been conscious. She smiled when she thought of Gamzee carrying her into bed. She's passed out with people over before. He was the only one to take her into her room and put her to bed. She stood up and grabbed a pair of jeans, taking her shorts off and sliding those on. She pulled a pair of flip flops from under her bed and threw them on as she returned to Gamzee in the living room.

'Ready?' He asked as she appeared in front of him.

'Yeah.' She whispered, looking over to him. He smiled and followed her out the door and into the sunlight. They both squinted and cringed, noting how dark Roxy's place was compared to outside.

'Where all is your car?' Gamzee asked, scanning the parking lot. Roxy pointed to a small beat up white car, complete with dents and rust. She blushed. It was such an embarrassing vehicle.

'Wicked.' He said as they made their way to it, both getting in carefully. Roxy watched him as he clicked his seat belt in and leaned back a bit in the seat. Roxy started the car and buckled her belt as well. She started feeling a little odd again, not quite awkward, but almost there. She started to back out of her parking space, slowly, ever the cautious driver that she was.

'Okay, which way?' She asked as she got out of the parking spot and drove towards the main road. Gamzee leaned forward and pointed left before leaning back in his seat again. Roxy pulled out and turned left, having Gamzee guide her up and down streets. 

The car ride was mostly silent. There were a few small exchanges between them, but mostly comments on what they saw as Roxy drove. Gamzee closing his eyes a few times, making her miss a couple turns and having to find other ways to get back on track. Though it should have been annoying to her, it wasn't. Though the silent ride should have been boring to her, it wasn't. The few times he spoke, he made her laugh. He made silly jokes that she could reply to. Their banter should have been dull and bland, but it wasn't. She was relieved by that. Usually the morning after spending the night with a stranger is awkward and scary. Not with Gamzee. They didn't even have sex. He put her to bed when she passed out. He helped her get home. And he didn't make her feel like she had to do anything she didn't want to. He made her feel comfortable and she liked that about him. She liked that even though she was feeling all these cliche thoughts, they didn't seem so cliche when thinking about him.

As Roxy pulled onto the final street where Gamzee said he lived she sighed and looked at her clock in the car. It took them almost 20 minutes to get to his house. And that was in a car.

'Jesus, Gamzee, how far did you walk to get to the park?' She asked in shock, looking over at him as she slowed down, waiting for him to tell her which driveway. 

'I go and do all that shit a lot.' He chuckled, leaning forward in the seat. 'I usually have to be all calling someone to be all getting this motherfucker, but most of the time I just smoke and enjoy the motherfucking walk.' They smiled at each other and Roxy laughed.

'Do you do that a lot?' She asked, looking back out the window at the houses.

'Only here.' He said, pointing to a small brick house on Roxy's side. 'That one. Karkat doesn't let me get my motherfucking smoke on in the house. When I was all living with my motherfucking brother I stayed all up in there all the time, just smoking away.' Roxy pulled into the driveway and parked, looking over at him.

'Well just be careful, okay? Walking that far and all.' She smiled and watched him take off his seat belt. He glanced at her and sighed, cocking a half smile.

'So is this that last I'll be seeing of a motherfucker?' He asked, a small tone of sadness in his voice. 'I'm not all having a phone or anything and I don't think Karkat would be all happy if I went and gave you his number.'

'Do you have a Chumhandle? On Pesterchum?' Roxy suggested, smiling a bit. Gamzee smiled.

'Of fucking course I do! I'm all up on there all the time!' He smiled, replying in a happier tone. 'Do you have a motherfucking pen or something?' Roxy quickly opened up the center compartment between them and pulled out a pen. She reached out and grabbed Gamzee's hand, writing on it. He looked down at his hand. 'tipsyGnostalgic.' He read aloud.

'That's me!' She smiled at him, tossing the pen back into the middle console and closing it. 'I'll be expecting you to add me right away!' She said rather enthused, making her cheeks flush a bit. Gamzee smiled and opened the car door, not quite stepping out yet.

'As soon as a motherfucker gets online, I'll be sure to add you first chance i motherfucking get, Rox.' He smiled, still not getting out. His cheeks flushed, also. He let go of the door for a second and turned his body towards hers. 'Can I be all asking you something real motherfucking quick?' He asked as the door tapped shut, not closing all the way. Roxy simply nodded. Gamzee's eyes squinted for a second and he returned them to normal, looking right at Roxy. 'Would you want to be all doing something sometime? Something with me? Like a motherfucking, I don't know, date?' He stammered out, face completely red now. Roxy sighed and smiled at him. She leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips, catching him off guard.

'I'd love to.' She said as she sat back in her seat, grinning from ear to ear. Gamzee paused for another moment before pushing the door back open with the happiest smile he had ever smiled.

'I'll motherfucking talk to you online then? Later?' He asked, in a nervous tone. Roxy thought is was cute.

'More sooner than later.' She giggled as he slowly lifted himself out of the car. He peered in a moment before starting to shut the door. He stopped himself.

'Thanks for every motherfucking thing, Rox.' He sighed and shut the door. making his way up to the front door, peering back at the car once he reached the porch. Roxy finally shifted the car into reverse and smiled as she saw Gamzee do the same. She's been smiling a lot. 

As she pulled out of the driveway she watched him wave at her and go inside the house. She bit her lip with a smile. She's going on a date. She felt those butterflies, those cliche butterflies. But she didn't care, it was Gamzee. He made the butterflies feel less Cliche. He made everything seem less cliche, almost as if it were a second nature for him to make everything just seem so normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it comes time for PesterChum, I don't know if I will do typing quirks. I'm just saying. Probably won't happen.
> 
> Woo. Such chapter. Much update. Many post. Very Fanfic.
> 
> Be prepared to meet everyones family.  
> Also feels are coming.  
> Sooner than expected.  
> OMG its 3 am.  
> I'll shoosh.


	4. Chapter 4

After Roxy left she drove another couple of minutes into the city. She thought she'd stop by her brothers place and see if they were home. She hadn't seen them in a good long while. After pulling into a parking garage and paying too much to stay there for a couple hours, she made her way down the street to her brother's apartment. She walked into the building, noticing the elevator was out of order. She groaned and walked all the way up the stairs to the top floor and to her brother's tiny apartment. She huffed and knocked on the door. She didn't hear anything. She was starting to think she should have called just as the door opened.

'Roxy!' The elder of her younger twin brothers said as he opened the door, his blonde hair was a spikey mess, he was shirtless and in a pair of low-hanging jeans.

'You look like shit, Dirk. Jake in town?' Roxy laughed.

'Yeah actually, he is.' Dirk said, matter-of-factly. 'You want to come in?' He moved away from the door and walked inside, greeted by Dave asleep on the futon in their living room.

'It's late, what's this jerk doing asleep?' Roxy laughed.

'He was up studying all night and had a big test in class today. He's beat.' Dirk replied, closing the door and walking into the kitchen. Jake came walking out of the bedroom.

'Greetings, Roxy!' He smiled at her. His clothes were a little more in order. A pair of jeans and a black t-shirt was all he had on, besides his glasses.

'Hey Jake!' She smiled. 'How's life?' 

'Quite well, thank you!' Jake walked by Dirk and ruffled his hair. Dirk swatted his hand away with a smile.

'So what's up, Roxy?' Dirk asked as Jake brought him and Roxy a can of pop. They all sat down at the small table in the kitchen.

'Just stopping in. I was in the area.' She smiled, opening her pop and taking a sip. Dirk and Jake opened theirs, too. 

'What are you doing in the area? Just hanging out?' Dirk asked.

'Dropped a friend off at his house.' She giggled.

'What kind of a friend?' Dirk chuckled, leaning towards her.

'Ha.' She chuckled. 'Were probably dating, I guess.' Her face turned bright red and she smiled wide.

'Probably?' Jake laughed. Dirk kicked him under the table.

'What's this guys name, Rox?' Dirk asked, smiling and taking a drink.

'Gamzee.' She bit her lip, smiling bigger. Dirk frowned and shifted in his seat. His arms folded as he look at Jake and back at Roxy.

'Makara? Gamzee Makara?' Dirk asked.

'Well, I guess. How many Gamzees do you know?' Roxy laughed nervously, not liking Dirk's reaction to saying his name. She even felt silly not really knowing his last name, or telling him hers. Just then her phone chimed, alerting her that terminallyCapricious has added her on PesterChum. She smiled a bit, then looked back up at Dirk.

'I don't know if I approve.' He said, shrugging.

'And just why ever would that be?' Roxy huffed, a bit annoyed that Dirk would say that.

'We went to school with him.' He gestured at Dave. 'Dave was dating that Terezi girl. She cheated on Dave with Gamzee and ultimately left him for the druggie. They had a drug-filled, abusive relationship all of high school. It really killed Dave, him liking Terezi so much. But he's over it now that he's been dating Jade.' Dirk huffed and smiled at Roxy, who had her nose scrunched and was sitting a bit awkwardly. 'I'm not telling you to not like him. Or even date him. I'm just saying from what I know about him. Bad news, from what I know.' 

'Well, he doesn't seem like he would be that bad.' Roxy sighed and whispered, glancing at Jake, who was staring at her with a small smile.

'He may not be, now.' Jake gave Dirk a small, gentle punch on the arm. 'Ol' Chap hasn't seen him in a couple of years since you fellows graduated!' His chipper laugh lightened the mood a bit and Dirk smirked, pushing him back a bit.

'Yeah, Yeah. I just wanted to say something. I'm sorry Roxy.' 

'It's okay. I understand.' Roxy said with a bit of relief. She got up and ran over to Dirk, hugging him. DIrk tried to protest but it didn't work once Jake came over and hugged them both.

'Gay!' They heard from over on the futon. Dave was awake and stretching, his eyes squinted and strained, looking over at the lot of them.

'You're the gay one.' Dirk said, flipping him off.

'You're right. You got me. All gay. The girlfriend is a cover. I'm secretly after all your men. Come here, Jake. Love me. Make a man out of me.' Dave rolled over and away from them as Roxy laughed.

'Oh Dave how I missed you.' She ran over to him, jumping on the futon, hugging him.

'Oh yeah this was what I wanted. What I needed.' He groaned, prying himself free and dunking under his blanket. She laughed and got up from the couch, standing next to the futon, looking back at Jake with his hands wrapped around Dirks chest, both with smiles on their faces.

'Anyone up to game?' Roxy asked as she pushed Dave off the futon, earning a loud groan of frustration from him. They all agreed, however, sitting down for a round of intense gaming.

-

Gamzee opened the door to Karkat's house quietly, closing it behind him with a silent clicking noise. He smiled, stupidly, amazed he didn't make any noise. He peered around, not seeing or hearing anything. He chuckled quietly and figured nobody was home so he made his way to the basement of the house. The basement he has called home for over a year. He slept on a sofa and lived out of a small duffel lbag with only a laptop and a few outfits to call his own. He kicked off his shoes, setting them by his bag and dug out a fresh pair of pants. He sat on the couch and removed his shirt, tossing it down on his shoes and changing his pants as quickly as he could. He has been walked in on a few times. Karkat never bothers to knock. He curled up on the couch and flipped open his laptop, turning it on. He heard a door upstairs open, making him sit up on the couch.

'Gamzee I know you're fucking home!' He heard Karkats booming voice. It sounded more irritated than usual.

'Down here, Karkat, Bro!' Gamzee called out to him. He heard Karkat stop down the stairs. He reached the bottom and they made eye contact. Karkat actually looked more angry than he usually was. 'What's up, my motherfucking friend? Everything all good?'

'No. Everything is not all fucking good, you shit tosser!' He yelled, hustling over to the couch and standing in front of him, looking down with his arms folded.

'Well what can a motherfucker be all doing to make everything good, bro?' Gamzee asked, remaining calm as ever, keeping a smile on his face.

'First you can start off by telling me where the fuck your ass was last night and why you didn't bother to fucking tell me you were staying somewhere?' Karkats voice quieted a bit, but it was still stern and hoarse.

'I was all at a motherfucking friends house. It was all a wicked unexpected journey we had. Full of motherfucking miracles.' Gamzee lay back on the couch, laying his head on the arm. He reached for his laptop but Karkat smacked his hand away.

'What fucking friend are you talking about, Gamzee? You weren't with Tavros! You weren't even over fucking Kurloz's house. Do you know what I had to do just to fucking consider calling that creepy, silent bastard? Do you? Were you at Terezi's fucking house because I swear to-' Gamzee sat up hearing Terezi's name. His smile faded a bit.

'No.' He said sharply. 'I wasn't over her house.' He had enough listening to Karkat now. 'I made a new motherfucking friend. Her name is Roxy. We got motherfucking high and I crashed at her place. It's not that big of a motherfucking deal.' His smile returned. 'Was a motherfucking bro al worried about me?' Karkat tensed up.

'It just fucking pissed me off that you didn't even call me, you ass hat!' He said as he blushed and backed up a bit. 'I was angry. Not worried. I don't fucking get worried!'

'I think a motherfucker was all worried about me because he's caring more than he fucking lets on.' Gamzee stood up, now taller than Karkat, and looked down at the shorter man. Karkat balled his fists up. 

'Knock it off, asshole.' Karkat groaned, shoving him back a small ways. Gamzee laughed and pushed back, jokingly, making Karkat stumble further. 'Fucking jerk.' 

'You're my best fucking, bro, too.' Gamzee sat back down on the couch, picking up his laptop and laying back. He heard the door to the basement creak open again. They both groaned.

'Kankri is home.' Gamzee sighed, setting his laptop back down.

'You guys.' Kankri started as he walked down the stairs. Karkat rolled his eyes and sat next to Gamzee, making hiself comfy, slouching and folding his arms. Gamzee pulled his knees up for Karkat to have room to sit, wrapping his arms around them. He threw his head forward, hitting his forehead on his knees with a grunt.

'What do you fucking want, Kankri?' Karkat growled, annoyed as ever. Kankri looked harshly offended.

'I was just coming downstairs to tell you to tone down the swearing. If I had come home with guests, someone may have gotten offended. They would think we are lower class folk with no regard for other people's feelings and beliefs. And there is nothing wrong with being a part of the lower class, nor is there anything wrong with being homeless or swearing.' He looked at Gamzee. 'We are all great people and I don't want to offend you or put you down in any way, but it would be much help to me and make me feel better if you two can just tone down the yelling and swearing?'

'Motherfuck.' Gamzee laughed, Karkat elbowed him.

'Kankri.' Karkat snarled. 'Did you really motherfucking go on that long ramble just to fucking tell us to swear quieter?'

'Yes. I'm not trying to stop you, I don't want to put you guys down. I just would feel better if you guys could speak quieter.' Kankri folded his arms. 'Now is that so hard?'

'Would telling us in an easier way so fucking hard?' Karkat stood up and threw his arms in the air. 'Did you have to fucking go off on a goddamn rant about it? No. No you fucking didn't!' Kankri looked shocked, though this was nothing new. Gamzee reached forward and grabbed Karkat's wrist, pulling him back on the couch and hugging him.

'Shoosh, now, brother.' Gamzee whispered in his ear. 'Leave the motherfucker be.' Karkat's face relaxed and he did, too.

'Thank you, Gamzee.' Kankri said as he walked upstairs. Karkat sighed and buried his head in his hands.

'He doesn't fucking stop. Holy shit.' He grumbled. Gamzee released him as he started shaking his head.

'Sorry I went and motherfucking pushed you.' Gamzee said, leaning back on the couch, looking at Karkat, who squinted in his direction.

'I fucking pushed you first, why the fuck would you apologize?' He hissed at him. Gamzee only shrugged. Karkat huffed. 'I wouldn't have had to fucking push you if you had brought your sorry juggalo ass home last night! or at least fucking called me you shit stain!'

'I'm really sorry, Bro. But I'm okay! I'm all alive and shit. No need to worry about this wicked motherfucker.' Gamzee smiled as the other shook his head.

'How did you even meet this other fucking friend of yours?' Karkat asked, Gamzee only laughed and looked at him. 'Well?' Karkat pushed. So he told him the whole story, with Karkat interrupting only a few times to insult him or tell him why that was a bad idea. Gamzee didn't mind the interjections, though. He would up leaving out the part where they almost had sex, but not the part where he had asked her out. 

'And she went and gave me her motherfucking Chumhandle, too.' He picked up his laptop, quickly. 'I gotta be all motherfucking adding her!' 

'You barely now the girl! And you went and fucking asked the hussy out!' Karkat sassed, trying to get Gamzee to notice him, but it didn't work. He was too into adding Roxy. He sent his request and laughed a bit at Karkat.

'I motherfucking know her plenty.' Gamzee said.

'What's her fucking last name?' The shorter man asked as he watched Gamzee's smile fade a bit, only to have it return right away.

'Last names aren't motherfucking important for getting to know a motherfucker!' Gamzee said, almost seriously. Karkat groaned.

'That was so fucking stupid.' He stood up and looked down at his taller friend who stretched his legs out almost right away.

'I motherfucking know it, Brother.' Gamzee said, looking up at a frowning Karkat who was staring at his phone. 'What's up?' Karkat showed his phone to Gamzee, who cringed when he read the message.

'WHERE IS MY BABY MOTHERFUCKING BRO' From Kurloz.

'What should I text him?' Karkat asked, but Gamzee just put on his shoes and sighed.

'He wants me over there.' He closed his laptop and huffed, he was getting a little frustrated that he has yet to take a shower or eat anything, but he wanted to get to his brothers house and out of there as soon as he could.

'You fucking hate being over there. Just call him.' Karkat tried to hand Gamzee the phone. Gamzee shook his head.

'Motherfucker will only tell me to come over.' He stood up and walked to the stairs.

'Gamzee.' 

'I'll be good, Karkat. I know how to handle the motherfucker. I'll be all back later, motherfucker.' He smiled and walked up the stairs and out the door. His brother always had a knack for making him mad. Almost like it was second nature.

**Author's Note:**

> I lost all my chapters i had written for this. I'm not abandoning this one like I did 'Revolution' but updates will be few and far in between.
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
